


Eternal Finality

by Kokoai



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, Blood, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Tainted AU, dragon - Freeform, more tags to be added as the come up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: Shepherds, symbols of purity and saviors of the world. Never to fall to Malevolence lest they doom they very world they're meant to save. Never having a doubt in his mind that he would fulfill that duty. Lailah trusted him, so did everyone else. For all the faith held for him and his childhood friend, their worst nightmare becomes reality.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Talk about a long time coming fic. 
> 
> But I've also rewritten this three different times because I couldn't decided how I wanted to start it, what all I wanted to do with it, and how it would all go. While I have a plan for this, 
> 
> Updates aren't going to come with any modicum of consistency. It's gonna be an thing were I update when I get those urges to actually work on this. But fret not! I'm gonna be working on some other Zesty fics as well. At least one other chaptered and at least a couple one shots. 
> 
> I'm gonna apologize for the shortness, and it being mostly smut, but it sets the base for everything to come while also not being a huge investment for people who my find this isn't their cup of tea.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and any comments or kudos are greatly appreciated.

A sudden tightness in Mikleo’s chest shot him up. Everything was dark. Pitch dark. His breathing quickened as he searched around him. Malevolence already starting to amass around him. Gasping for air, he swung his legs over the bedside.

“Sorey?” His voice was hoarse. Panic rose when no reply came. Whether the room was actually dark or his vision had gone was unknown. His feet barely touched the ground before he heard the scuttling. He groaned before whipping a stream of water in front of him. A high pitched cry rang out for only a moment. _Stupid things._ He couldn’t understand why they became aggressive whenever he got like this. His own Malevolence should have convinced them to stay away instead.

He held up a glowing orb of ice, revealing that the room was shadowed. His eyes kept searching. With each step the tightness in his chest worsened. Add to that the feeling of having a hand around his throat. Still, he pushed on, exiting the room and looking across the barren land of Elysia. He wondered out to the dried up pond that used to be a play area for them in their childhood days. There he found Sorey; unfocused and staring at the sky. Rain started to fall when he twisted to see Mikleo.

“Sorey.” Mikleo whispered as his arms wrapped around the other’s waist.

“Just came for some air.” Sorey spoke as he leaned into the embrace.

“You just scared me.” Mikleo’s words muffled by Sorey’s shoulder. Sorey let out a laugh. A laugh that had Mikleo blushing.

“You really are hopeless without me.” He leaned back to set his head against Mikleo’s. Arms squeezed his waist tighter. Content washed over Sorey while his eyes slid closed; the feeling of Malevolence bouncing between them oddly calming tonight. Although there existed a larger amount from Mikleo’s end than usual. Twisting in his arms, Sorey came to face Mikleo. Their foreheads resting, shuddered breaths ghosting Sorey’s cheeks.

As naturally as breathing, their lips came together. Sorey moved both hands to frame Mikleo’s face as kisses deepened and tongues prodded. Light moans vibrated against Sorey’s lips, causing him to laugh and break contact.

“Need me that much?” Sorey’s words muffled against a collarbone.

“You kno—ah!” Mikleo moaned loudly, biting his lip after teeth dug into his collar. Sensations of sucking, pulling, and licking all at that one spot had Mikleo squirming. Hands slid up his bare back, nails digging in to hold him steady as those sensations traveled. All his effort at not moaning a name so soon failed.

“Mmm, someone really is needy.” Trailing his tongue up to Mikleo’s ear, he gently nibbled at the lobe. Beneath the movements, Sorey slackened his hold on the Malevolence between them, earning himself a rather large call of his name drowned in both desire and fear.

Mikleo’s breath came in pants as he locked eyes with Sorey. Claws could be digging into his chest. Hands clung to whatever part of Sorey they could grip. Whimpers mixed with moans as Sorey’s hands traveled down to his hips.

Despite the twitch in his muscles to take Mikleo then and there, he wanted to drag this out, wanted to hear his name being screamed before they truly did anything. He dared to give slack to his hold over their corruption.

“Sssssorey…” A lithe tongue flicked over subtly pointed teeth. Thumbing across his cheek, over gradually appearing scales, Sorey smiled before leaning down to nip at his neck. Lightly at first, and brusingly rough once the moans chained. With the taste of iron on his tongue, Sorey pulled back, hands traveling to Mikleo’s shoulders only to shove him towards the ground. A light gasp preceded a moan mixed with the thump of his back against ground.

Straddling alone sufficed in pinning Mikleo, but that wouldn’t satisfy Sorey, who quickly removed his belt. Wiggling beneath Sorey, Mikleo brought his hands up above his head. Vermillion filling his face, he cracked a single eye to gaze upwards. Green swirled with lust and adoration as the strip of leather wrapped around Mikleo’s wrists. A tight pull, a questioning hum from Sorey. Mikleo only needed to nod for Sorey to finish the job.

Gazing down at the surreal beauty was something Sorey could do for hours, but said beauty grew impatient. Sorey chuckled at the upward roll of hips before lowering himself to trail his tongue along a jawline and down his neck. Taking the zipper at the top of Mikleo’s collar between his teeth, Sorey’s hands traveled across the exposed skin.

Silver hair tossed from side to side at the wet trail crawling from his navel to his collar. Biting his lip did nothing to muffle the moans caused by teeth dipping behind bone.  
“S-Sor—ey…” His stuttering met laughter. Sorey leaned back, gazing through half-lidded eyes, fingers dancing across an already purple mark. Green locked with desperate violet.

“Is there something you want?” Sorey chuckled. Those violets narrowed.

“Like you need to ask?” His snapping had been unintentional.

“Mmm, no. But I like hearing you say it.” Sorey smirked.

“Lords, I don’t have the patience for this… just take me already.” Quicker than humanly possible, Sorey’s open palm met Mikleo’s cheek, cracking his head against ground. While he’d been more forceful than intended, the resounding moan signaled that he hadn’t overstepped.

“You can’t be demanding when you’re begging.” Sorey chided, letting his hand linger on Mikleo’s throbbing cheek. Straightening his head to see Sorey, his lips moved silently for a moment.

“I… I want you inside me. Please?” He mumbled at the end, eyes becoming avoident. Hands fell to each side of his head. Brunette locks tickled his forehead.

“I certainly can’t deny a proper request, though I believe you know a better way to phrase it.” Every ounce of self control went into not touching Mikleo anymore. Sorey itched to grind their hips together, itched to be buried inside his writhing partner while hearing his own name. More than any of that though, he wanted to hear those lewd words in Mikleo’s voice.

While chancing a subtle upward hip roll, Mikleo drew blood from his lip. His face just as red. He didn’t need to look to know Sorey held that stupid smirk. With a sigh, Mikleo gave in; knowing he wouldn’t get what he wanted otherwise.

“Sorey…” he paused to see that beaming face, somehow impossibly soft and full of love. “I-I want you to fuck me senseless.” Sorey’s lit up even more as he slid off Mikleo, fingers immediately working at undoing buttons. The agonizing pace at which fabric slid down had Mikleo squirming. Patience running even thinner, and completely visible in his body language. Yet Sorey took his time, moving to his own clothing after having stripped Mikleo’s lower half. Somehow, Mikleo could still admire the sight of a bare chested Sorey, and enjoy the show of him slow and relaxed in stripping himself.

Crawling between Mikleo’s legs, Sorey hovered over him a moment before taking his lips. A hand started traveling his body, reveling at all the patches of scales. Their swirling tongues disconnected when Mikleo’s head rolled back with a large moan. Sorey’s hand had wrapped around his cock, but remained still. Heavy pants encouraged the start of small movements. Enough to get Mikleo groaning. Pushing himself to sit properly, Sorey let his other hand slide underneath, a single finger against Mikleo’s entrance. When Mikleo barely reacted, Sorey slid another, and then a third.

“Heh, I’d almost think you planned this.” Sorey huffed as he removed his fingers.

“I just… got needy last night while you were away…”

“Is that so? Guess I need to really make you scream then.” Mikleo went red again. How Sorey could say that with a smiling face baffled him.

“Idiot—” His full remark drowned in moans. In one thrust, Sorey buried himself completely. Rolling his hips lead to an already breathless Mikleo. Pulling both legs over his shoulders, Sorey left a chaste kiss against a thigh before starting slow thrusts. Even though the moans were heavy, Sorey wanted, needed, more. Nails dug into Mikleo’s hipbone as he quickened his pace. Feeling every squeeze of Mikleo around him set him on edge.

Pushing Mikleo’s legs against his own chest and raising himself a little higher, Sorey found an angle that favored slow yet strong thrusts. He doubted if he’d ever been able to delve this deep into Mikleo before. The screams and broken cries of his name supported the thought. Though to Sorey’s dismay, those violets hid, but then he doubted Mikleo’s ability to keep them open.

Screams mixed with deep moans. Both tried to restrain the coiling in their guts, both determined to release last. Their position had shifted quite drastically between Sorey’s thrusts. Sorey could practically count how many thrusts he could withstand and only prayed it was less than Mikleo. And he had been right, one more thrust and spurts hit Sorey’s face. A couple thrusts later and Sorey spilled into Mikleo.

Arms trembling, Sorey crumpled beside his lover, laying kisses against his shoulder. Their breathing mixed, both unable to keep their eyes open. Moonlight faded by the time either of them moved.

Mikleo had fumbled his way to sitting, and extended his still bound hands outwards. Sorey grinned with a huff as he sat up and took in the sight before him. Scales completely vanished, along with teeth and tongue returning to normal. Top still loosely hanging over his shoulders, turquoise still covering his arms while his lower half remained bare. Mikleo always had a glow to him, especially after sex, but now, his glow was something else. Ethereal and divine. As if he’d returned to being a Seraph.

Instead of granting Mikleo’s request, Sorey gathered his clothes and dressed before grinning downward. A moment later and he’d scooped Mikleo into his arms. A high yelp rang as Mikleo nearly jumped out of Sorey’s arms.

“W-what are you…” He trailed, struggling to keep himself feeling steady without the use of his hands.

“I kinda like this look for you.” Sorey’s grin saw the rise of a blush before that head tucked against his chest.

“Just think, I could carry you home like this, and then we can have round two in the comfort of our bed.” His smile faded when the other lowered his head even more, hiding any hint of his expression.

“Mikleo?” His voice low, a whisper even. A sharp pain ran through Sorey’s forehead, followed by a pounding in his chest. Wordlessly, Mikleo was lowered and hands unbound. He shrugged off his top before meeting Sorey’s gaze.

Slowly, with careful and practiced control, Sorey let go of the reins between them. Malevolence rushed from him to Mikleo, who almost instantly lost his human form. Limbs shifted, body expanding in every direction, scales coating skin, horns growing from his head. Keeping him as a Drake and no further always proved difficult. Sorey couldn’t deny that some days he wanted to let go completely and let himself fall as well. Doing that would mean certain death for both of them; while Sorey would welcome his end, letting Mikleo cease to exist couldn’t be fathomed.

A high pitched roar reverberated through the air. Shifting back to a relaxed stance, Mikleo would glance at Sorey before pushing off the ground and beginning his hunt. Sorey curled a hand over his heart, the strain of Mikleo being so far away already taking it’s toll. Every breath came with pain. But Mikleo needed this. He needed to feed on Malevolence to stay stable, and him feeding kept their domain clear of pesky hellions.

Collapsing in fatigue, Sorey forced his eyes to stay open. How much longer he could withstand this unknown. Letting his head fall back, he followed Mikleo’s circling. Seeing him eased things a bit, allowing Sorey to relax in knowing he was still safe.

Memories flashed. Blocking his vision yet causing no concern.


End file.
